The present invention relates broadly to service carts and is more particularly concerned with a medi-spa service cart construction specifically adapted for use in massage therapy. While the service cart described in detail hereinafter is specifically directed to the delivery of massage therapy, it will be obvious to those of skill in the art that it may also be used to good and beneficial effect in the delivery of other therapies or treatments to the human or animal body, such as physical therapy, manual therapy, bodywork and the like.
In the performance of therapeutic massage the subject conventionally sits on a chair or lies on a table and the therapist stands or sits proximate the subject and obtains the necessaries for the massage, such as lotions, gels, creams, cleansing agents, towels, napkins, various implements and the like from a conveniently stationed service cart. The conventional service carts of the prior art are generally in the nature of wheeled cabinets, stacked shelves, drawers, or combinations of these which are bulky and often present difficulties in movement over the floor surface, convenient storage after the massage session ends and, further, lack portability for offsite visits. In accordance with the present invention, however, many of these problems have been resolved or at least greatly ameliorated.